His Master, Biggest Mistake
by Thekuroshitsujilover
Summary: Maybe Ciel's biggest mistake is...falling for Sebastian? Ciel x Sebastian-sequel to Ciel's heart disease-prequel to upcoming story: His Master, Acting Skills.-
1. Chapter 1

**Reminder: I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

**Author's note: Hi! So this is a sequel of Ciel's Heart Disease and I hope you like it!**

**Summary: Maybe Ciel's biggest mistake is...falling for Sebastian?**

**Title: **Ciel's Biggest Mistake

Ciel woke up from the usual morning. Sebastian coming in to prepare his attire for the day. Sweets and Earl Gray served on the young master's side table for breakfast. And that same annoying grin Sebastian wore everyday.

But there is something wrong on how Ciel is acting today...

That Sebastian seemed to notice...

Sebastian brought buttoned up his master's last button and looked at him.

Sebastian noticed that Ciel has been blushing for awhile now...

Has he done something for his master to act this way?

"Master, please sit down so I could comb your hair." He got the comb and elegantly combed the Earl's soft hair. He always enjoyed this privilege of touching his master's hair. Especially those finger tips so slender and beautiful.

And his master's pearl white skin that always took his breath away.

And most importantly, his master's soul that has the perfect mixture of innocence, beauty and hatred.

Very irresistible for a demon's eyes.

Sebastian was now staring at his Ciel with lustful eyes. There are really times when Sebastian's obsession of his master destroys his composure.

The boy's cheeks flushed to a deeper shade of red. It felt kind of uneasy whenever his butler stares at him.

'_Damn it...my heart feels like it is going to jump out of my rib cage! '_

The raven haired man unconsciously touch his master's slender neck.

Enjoying the softness of each pore...

"What the hell are you _doing__?"_The demon snapped to reality. He saw his young master glaring at him with flushed cheeks. He quickly bent down and placed his right hand on his chest.

"I apologize for my rudeness, Master. I forgot the manners of a Phantomhive butler." His voice was monotoned with a slight bit of regret.

Ciel didn't say anything but a single 'mm' and the butler took that as sign that his master has forgiven him.

"Ah...a letter was sent to us yesterday by the Queen, Master."

Sebastian handed him a white enveloped letter with a royal stamp on the center. Ciel stared at it before he took it.

He removed the letter from it's shelter and read the contents.

"An invitation to a ball...tonight?"

"Indeed tonight, Master. But I'd rather say a pass from the Queen than an invitation." Sebastian brought his hand covered gloves and chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Ciel now looked at his butler with disinterest with his eyes. Surely he hates a long night of poker face in front of those guests.

"We do believe that the Viscount Druitt has some involvement in the Jack the Ripper's so, the Queen sent us an invitation to the Viscount's ball tonight. We would come there as her substitute and so we would have further investigations." After Sebastian said this, his smirk grew wider as he saw his master's I-have-no-choice expression on the Earl's face.

"Fine. Then I would come there as the Earl Phantomhive representing the Queen." Ciel said finally as he brought up his now cold tea to his lips.

He didn't even take a single bite on his slice of Charlotte cake.

Ciel turned to Sebastian and was surprised to see his elegant butler laughing.

"Master, I don't think so..." The crimson eyed butler did his best to remain his composure.

"What do you mean?" The young master said it rather darkly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reminder: I do not own Kuroshitsuji!**

**Author's note: hi! So yea...this is quite different with the anime...but I hope you like it!**

"Mistress, are you ready?" Sebastian asked while smirking widely.

"Clearly not." Ciel grabbed his pink balloon dress uncomfortably. His hair length was until his waist and was elegantly curled. He was wearing

a cute and pretty pink hair dress. He had a slight blush on his cheeks and his lips were puffier and pinker than usual. Gloved hands gripped the reached out hand of her butler.

She has been the Queen of the night.

"Oh my! My Ciel is really cute tonight! Why can't you just stay like that forever!?" An annoying feminine voice babbled out.

A vein popped on Ciel's forehead. He was now really pissed."I'd rather die, madam Red." Ciel said in a husky voice.

"Hey hey smile! Don't talk like that! Sweet voice remember? Sweet!"

She pouted. She was wearing a fit knee length red dress. Matching it with red heels and a black and red oversized hat. Her hair was also red again that fell loosely on her shoulder.

"Madam is really gorgeous in wearing red!" Madam Red's clumsy butler squealed.

"Sebastian, why are they with us again?"

"Because our carriage exploded due to the failure with one of Bard's experimental whim. And Madam Red volunteered to lend us her carriage and for some odd reason they just tagged along with us. Have you remembered now master?" Sebastian smiled thoughtfully under his glasses.

I'm sure that he is also pissed with the extra burden.

"Welcome Mademoiselles and Monsieur." A white bearded guy greeted us as he guided us through the entrance of the ball.

"This is a rather tiring night, Mistress."

Famous people chattered loudly and women boasting about their jewelry covered the dance floor. The crowd was also surrounded by a 'luxusrious' aura that made Ciel just want to go home, his antisocial personality getting the better of him.

As they walked through the crowd, they seem to give way to them to acknowledge their presence.

Accessory covered women looking at him with ...uhm...disgust.

Their burning eyes seemed to pierce his skin. Making him shiver from head to toe.

"Sebastian, do I look like the innocent and delicate princess maltreated by older malicious women?"

"Honestly speaking, yes you do, Mistress." The butler lowered his head to see his master glaring at him.

"But Mistress, they are just jealous of your overwhelming beauty. Maybe they are scared that their husbands might get taken away. You can't even be compared to them." The demon was satisfied with what he said.

Ciel blushed with the thought of Sebastian calling him...beautiful.

His heart was racing like hell again.

"And I think the most beautiful part of your face is...the eyes and...the lips."

Sebastian said it like it was normal. But it was totally not in Ciel's ears.

He remembered that incident of Sebastian kissing him. His body heat rose higher as he thought of it again. His raven butler said that it was love. But..the thought of Ciel being really in love with Sebastian didn't bother his black butler at all. Well, it shows like that. Didn't Sebastian even thought of that kiss that made Ciel fall for him?

Wait...why did I say fall?!

"Mistress, please take a seat."

"Oh...yeah." He set his thoughts aside as he sat down on a table.

"Is something wrong?You seemed to be in a daze."The butler said worriedly.

"No...there's none." Ciel tried his best to calm himself. He can't let anyone see him blushing like a high school girl.

Sebastian suddenly stood up and knelt in front of his mistress.

"Then, may I have this dance?" Sebastian wore a gentle expression on his face now.

'_Seriously, Sebastian, bad timing.' _

Ciel's heart heated faster. He can't admit that he was also waiting for this moment to be close to his butler.

"Yes, of course." The beautiful sapphires eyed lady placed her hands on top of her butler's. he brought her into the dance floor and started to sway lightly; following the classic music. His butler's arms was wrapped around his waist as they stood under the colorful lights.

For an instance, he thought that this must've been one of his best days.

He didn't regret that he is pretending to be a lady Robin right now. He was happy he got this chance to feel her protector's warmth.

She remembered the time they had an contract. When he was in the midst of agony and darkness and a hand reached out for him. Telling him that it will be alright if he would make a deal with him. He was not stupid. He knew right away that this being would want something big in return-like his soul. But, he still took its hand and trusted his whole being to him. There is really something that urged him to take his hand. He was sure that it was the right and the worst thing to do...

He never regretted that moment. He soon realized that...maybe he has fallen for his butler without him even knowing it? Those fiery eyes just burned through his cold heart. Though it must be lust and hunger ...for his soul.

He peeked a glance to his butler. He looks like he was enjoying it.

This made Ciel come to the decision that...he wanted this _demon_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reminder: I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

**Author's note: hope you enjoy chapter! Wait for the next ! :D**

The music stopped and everyone applauded. Sebastian lead his young mistress to the table and took time to relax there for a moment. Madam Red also approached us soon after we sat.

"Oh my! Did you guys see my partner awhile ago? He was supper handsome! His dancing skills we really good too! Ah!" Her face was so flushed and is still and the middle of daydreaming. She then regained her composure and brought out her red fan slapping it in front of her.

"How about you Ciel? Who was the lucky guy?" She looked like she was about to pounce at me anytime with the lustful look in her eyes.

"What? I only danced with Sebastian." Madam Red turned her head at Sebastian and a frown on her face.

"Aren't you possessive? Not letting a single man touch your precious master?" She used a deeper and more lustful voice now.

"Well of course, he is mine." Sebastian's crimson eyes turned to the young Earl resulting to a blush to cross his pristine white cheeks. He returned Sebastian's look with a laser glare.

"I'm not yours, Sebastian. You're _mine._" He had a moment of triumphant with his come back. Crimson and Sapphire eyes locked with each other for minutes when an unknown lady decided to break the awkward stares.

"Oh! What a sweet master and servant relationship!" The two looked who it was. But Ciel is definitely sure he hasn't seen her before. But Sebastian seems to know more...

Sebastian abruptly stood up with obvious shock on his face.

"Cynthia?" The lady in black smirked as she moved closer to Sebastian.

"How ware you Naberius?" The raven lady had crimson eyes like Sebastian with straight pure black hair that was until her waist.

_'She's a demon. Without second thought'_ Ciel immediately knew that she was one of Sebastian's kind. Ciel has been and expert in knowing the difference between a human and a demon. For him, the demons just had this dark and malicious aura around them. And without even knowing that, you could already tell by their eyes.

"I would prefer you to call me Sebastian Michaelis, the name my master has given me."

The female's crimson eyes darted to me. Her eyes were traveling in every inch of my body.

Damn. She must've wondering why am I wearing a woman's clothing right now. This is embarrassing...

"So...this is the precious little cute master you were talking about."

_'What? how did Sebastian had communication with her? And he was talking about me?"_

"Yes. He is. May I ask why you are here?" Sebastian then looked at me with his eyes saying 'I'll explain it later.'

"Well..." She shot a slight glare to Madam Red which the red lady returned with a wondering look.

"Madam Red, there are a bunch of handsome Viscounts in that corner." Ciel exclaimed with a slight annoyance in his voice.

Madam Red then understood that they need to be excused.

"Well, well, my little niece. Persistent are you?" Madam promptly stood up and made her way to the young Viscounts. She was wearing her best smile as she took one of their arms.

Now there will be no more problem...

"Ahem..." The lady cleared her throat and continued what she was about to say awhile ago.

"I'm here because my contract master is here..." She pointed her black painted finger tips towards a brunette man and coincidentally Madam Red's dance partner.

"Oh-" Sebastian was cut off by his master who decided to join their conversation.

"What is your relationship with Sebastian?" The sapphire eyed princess said in a monotone. 'Wait...but that sounded kinda wrong...'

"Ahem...I mean...it is just that Sebastian had never mentioned you before and I never knew you had communication with each other." Ciel raised a brow at Sebastian obviously wanting his butler to explain.

"We had communication with each other through our minds, Mistress" Well, that sounds reasonable. There are a lot of extraordinary things that demons could do.

"You did not answer my first question yet." The young mistress was going impatient. Knowing that Sebastian is actually avoiding the question.

"She is an ex-lover of mine."

_Awkward_

The lady just stared at me with disinterest in her eyes. Her right hand on her waist patiently waiting for the next topic.

"I see." I didn't want to make things anymore awkward for Sebastian.

But deep inside, it is because I don't want to hear more about it. There is just this unbearable pang in the walls of my heart.

"Uhm..." The female raven looks like she needs to say something that is already on the tip of her tongue but don't jus how to let it out.

"Na-Sebastian, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Sebastian was waiting for me to answer, which added the pressure. Of course I wouldn't want him alone with her but I just can't let it be obvious.

"You could go. " Seriously, I said that rather bitterly.

"Yes, my lord." He left with her right after he made his pledge. They walked precariously through the crowd. She was pulling Sebastian's arm and Sebastian was starting to break his composure.

I brought up the glass water on my mouth to somehow ease my rising temperature in my body due to jealousy and slight anger.

Now I felt way more comfortable than ever.

My mind was giving me ideas that are just out of this world that is driving me insane.

'_I wonder what they are talking about? What are they doing? What if that girl wanted to take Sebastian away?_

That's it.

The young robin abruptly stood up and made his way through the crowd. The young Earl rocked his brain cells on which way they went. She then arrived outside the dining hall into a garden. Weeds were scattered on the ground and trees are like they weren't taken care at all. He turned his head from left to right in hope he could see the two demon. He pulled up his frilly skirt so he could walk better through the tall grass. He then heard two voices that sounded like they were in a deep and private meeting.

"Sebastian, why him?" The female voice sounded irritated.

"What do you mean why him?" A deep voice then asked.

"Naberius, what is it you see in that boy that made him so special?"

"Haven't I told you to stop addressing me with that name?"

Ciel slowly approached nearer the two voices and hid behind a bush. He peeked through the bush and saw Sebastian and Cynthia glaring at each other.

"Tsk! See!? How come so loyal even when he is not around?"

"It is in the contract."

"But you weren't like this in your previous contracts!"

"He is nothing like those previous contracts."

The female's crimson eyes had been darker. Her hands were clenched into fists at her sides.

"He is special...so...that is why...your'e breaking up with me?"

The Earl's eyes slowly widened as he was realizing where this conversation was heading too. He then sat on the ground ( and forgot how dirty the ground was ) and listened more attentively.

"I would say yes."

"You...love him?" The woman stared in great disbelief.

The young mistress' heart stopped as he repeated what the raven lady had said earlier in his brain. She asked if Sebastian loved him. And now he would know the answer he was waiting for. He would know the reason behind the kisses that Sebastian gave him.

He would-

"_No."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Reminder: I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

**Author's note: This will be the second to the last chapter so please enjoy it! ( there is sequel )**

Ciel sat there in silence. Not registering in his mind what Sebastian had said. He said that Sebastian did not love him. Silent tears started falling from his deep blue eyes. His heart sank deeper every second. He always knew it. Did he expect Sebastian to return his feelings? ' I'm so stupid! He's a demon! Demons can never fall for humans!' His whole being is breaking piece by piece, slowly feeling the pain. His hands clenched into fists as he crumpled his pink dress into a ball...

"Then why?"

"Because his soul is priceless." His butler was expressionless the whole time. Neither knows what is going on in his mind.

"Just because of a soul? Hah! Is he that delicious? Have you tasted him?" She was now smiling but her eyebrows are still frowned.

"No, I haven't."

"Just admit-" Sebastian's hands rapidly grasped her neck pushing her into a tree. His eyes were glowing red and his expression sent goose bumps on Ciel's skin.

"S-Sebasti- "

"What do you think of me, Cerberus?" His gloves covered hands clenched drifter around her neck that got her gasping for air.

"Do you think I would fall in love with just a mere human? Do I look that lowly for you?"

The raven lady shook her head and tears started dripping from the corners of her eyes.

She looked like a helpless black cat being dragged by a huge crimson eyed panther.

"I though-"

"Let me make this clear." His grasp then loosen a bit as his anger started to fade a little.

"I only want his soul, nothing else. He's soul can is all I need for a millennium.

But he is just like previous masters, they will all die and I will have the last laugh." He dropped the now fragile woman and she held her neck , massaging it.

Ciel's body told him to run. But there is a part of his mind that took control of everything. The blue eyed robin sat there like nothing in this world is important anymore, only focus is on his now breaking heart. He could not believe that he allowed Sebastian to break down the cemented walls that protected his soft and fragile heart. And now he regretted it, because he doesn't know how to be the same anymore.

The ruby eyed woman stood up with a look of relief in her eyes. She then leaned on Sebastian and pressed her lips on his. Ciel shook in shock and stood up, ready to run. But his heart told him to stay for awhile longer.

She broke the light kiss and smiled at Sebastian.

"Then I will wait for you..." The raven butler didn't say anything. His face remained expressionless as she wrapped her arms on Sebastian's neck again.

That is it.

He doesn't want to see what is going o happen next. He rapidly stood up and tried his best not to trip on the fallen branches as he ran. His white and pink dress flowed along the wind. Crystal tears were still flowing from his eyes in to his redden cheeks. And before he could stop, he bumped into someone hard and his pale figure instantly fell on the ground.

'_Argh! Damn it_!' He placed his right hand on his throbbing head hoping if he could lessen the dizziness.

"Are you alright, little Robin?" A gloved hand reached out and the little Robin did not refuse the help. He held the strong hands and felt it pull him upward.

"Thank you." He looked at the Good Samaritan and did his best to not sniffle from the tears. He was a handsome man with hair that shines like the sun. He also had lavender eyes that reflected Ciel's face perfectly.

"Anything for you, beautiful Robin. My name is Aleister Chamber, The Viscount Of Druitt. " he brought my gloved slender hands into his lips, kissing it.

_'He said he is Viscount Druitt. He is the one we are looking for. This is my chance!' _The young Robin gave the blonde her sweetest smile. Making him grin.

"Are you lost my dear?"

Ciel then frowned his eyebrows and pouted.

"Um...yes. But...since you found me, it is right to express you my gratitude. Maybe...we could...?" He didn't know what to say next. He held his hands together trying to think for a continuation.

"Oh yes of course we could."

'_What did he mean by that?_!' Shivers ran down on his spine as the Druitt grabbed his waist.

"Maybe we could go to my room?"

'_This is my chance. Maybe I could find evidences in his room...but what are we going to do in his room?'_

"I would love that." I used the sweetest voice I could mutter. I just hope he didn't recognize the slight crack on it...

He grabbed me towards his room. I am starting to get what he means by taking me into his room. And in my deepest sorrows, I was waiting for _this. _Waiting for a chance to forget him even for a moment. And that is why I didn't have any second thoughts...

"Here we are." He opened the wooden door and lead me into his room first. It was dark and the candles surrounding the bed is the only source of light...and..a...sweet smell...?

I tried to look around and realized that the purple candles were incenses. Smoke also roamed around the dark, curtained room. The single king sized bed is the only thing that I could see in the dark.

"What is that...smell?" I hearted the door's lock click and my head became heavier. My eyes drooped and I feel like floating in the air.

"Oh...it would make you feel good." I could see him smile despite the darkness of the room. I was so stupid...I already knew this would happen. As I fell on the ground, my mind then drowned to the dark oblivion of unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reminder: I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

**Author's note: dun...dun...dun...DUN! So this is the last chapter and wait for the sequel! Reviews...yea? ( sequel is His Master, Acting Skills )**

Ciel heard a faint noise in the back ground. The young mistress heard old men chattering and wine glasses clanging. He opened his eyes slowly and a bright light directly blinded his sapphire eyes.

"She's awake!" One old man exclaimed.

He opened his half lidded eyes completely seeing a hive of activity: an orchestra playing at the back ground, a bunch of old people grinning at me like maniacs, and the others were concentrated on the buffet.

The Earl then noticed the rails the were surrounding him...

He was in a cage.

He looked from left to right looking for his loyal demon.

Memories then started flooding back on his mind...

_'The Viscount Druitt brought me in this place...' _

"Well , our beautiful Robin is awake!" He heard a familiar male voice say, knowing straightaway that it was his captor's voice.

All of them were wearing masquerade masks preventing him to know who they are. But a certain drunkard began screaming in the background and he knew right away that it was the infamous Coyle Berham, a famous franchiser of the Phantomhive company.

_'I should remember to cut ties with him after this...'_

"Well, as you could see, she is a beautiful Robin with a little secret."

_'Secret?'_

He then tapped his right eye. He then realized that his eye patched weren't there and his contract eye is exposed.

"See those beautiful sapphire and purple eyes? Isn't she truly unique?"

The crowd nodded in agreement. He really need to get out of here. He looked for possible ways, but he knows he isn't capable enough to break out of the cage.

"Lets start the bidding!"

The noise grew louder in excitement. Arguments and shouting ringed in the little Robin's ears.

'Damn this !'

He had no choice. He had to call Sebastian. Even though he can't face him yet because of all the internal conflicts he is experiencing.

"Sebastian, come save me NOW!"

His right eye glowed showing the symbol he and his butler shared. After exactly five seconds, there was a huge crash on the wall. Everyone was in chaos and in panic on getting caught. A dark tall figure then appeared in front of Ciel, glowing red eyes noticeable in the darkness. The steel rails that surrounded him was broken immediately with his butler's hands.

"Master." He scooped his master into his arms and disappeared in the chaos in a second. Ciel shut his eyes and then heard a thump.

"Are you alright master?" Sebastian's eyes were full of worry and hesitancy.

"You were late." I didn't really meant what I said. I just don't know what to say.

"I apologize with my lack of speed, Master."

"Just hurry up and take me home. I'm _exhausted_ with all that happened." He grabbed Sebastian's shoulders tighter, feeling his warmth pass through his thin body.

"Yes, My Lord."

After a minute, we are back in the Phantomhive manor. I was in my room and I noticed that he used the window as entrance.

"Master, let's change your clothes." The ruby eyed butler had a gentle smile on his face again. But unfortunately, it wouldn't make Ciel blush anymore.

The young master was so exhausted. His butler sensed it and before he know it, he was already changed in his bed time clothes and tucked in comfortably in his soft bed. He felt his head sink on the fluffy pillow. Making him slowly unconscious. He heard his butler blow the candle light and felt him lean closer.

"Good night, _Little Robin._" The butler then made his way out of his room. And right after the echo of foot steps on the ground stopped, he opened his eyes.

"Don't call me that." He whispered in the darkness.

A single tear rolled down from his left eyes. He rubbed his face onto the smooth surface of his pillow, too lazy to wipe it off with his hands.

He then swore that that is the last tear he would ever shred for the heart that Sebastian tore into pieces.

The little Phantomhive had already accepted his loyal butler's feelings.

_Why would he expect Sebastian to fall for a brat like me? That is ridiculous._

He began to drift off to his dreamless sleep...

His brain still telling him that to fall for Sebastian _is the biggest mistake_ he ever made in his stupid life.

**Author's note: omg...it is done! Yehey! Oh my...is it kinda pissing you off? **

**Don't fear! For a sequel entitled His Master, Acting Skills is coming next!**

**Oh did you notice that I use a capital letter for the first letter in 'Master' in every Sebastian's sentence? Well it is to show that Sebastian has very high respects for his master. Nothing! Just found it cute :3**

**And yea...Cynthia is a Cerberus...but then it is said that naberius and cerberus are the same demon. So in this story, they are actually siblings here but they are also fated mates. well it is kinda normal for demons. And she is my own OC! :D ( oh yeah reviews and requests please? )**


End file.
